


Deserving

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Open to Interpretation, Or romantic, Tumblr Prompt, could be read as platonic, spoilers for episode 88
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For the fic prompt list, Nott and Caleb + 2? “You love me as if I deserve you.”Caleb and Nott talk, after the meeting at the asylum.
Relationships: Nott & Caleb Widogast, Nott/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Deserving

Caleb sat in the bed of the room he’d chosen from the tavern, petting absentmindedly through Frumpkin’s fur as he stares out at Ruxxentrum, watching for anyone he might recognize. Just in case. 

He winced only slightly when the door opened, the wire not warning him of a danger but that Nott had just entered. She was safe, it was fine. She wasn’t hurt or in danger, with him, and no one had come for him in the room yet. It was fine. 

He didn’t say anything as she got closer, climbing into the one bed with him to sit at his side, her own hand hesitantly coming out to pet Frumpkin with him, the purring louder against his stomach with more hands. 

He breathed out shakily, unsteady, and focused on the sound of his purring, of his fur between his fingers and Nott’s presence at his side, “You, you love me as if I deserve you.” he said hesitantly, quiet. Words struggling to come out but out nonetheless. 

Nott moved outside his vision, twitching back in obvious telegraphed surprise, possibly for his benefit, and he can hear her frown, “What? Your perfect Caleb, why would it be a matter of deserving something? I love you because your my best friend, messes together right? Doesn’t change just because of the bullshit Trent spouts at us and his weird old face.”

“I did so much harm, under him. I could have turned out like Eodwulf, or Astrid, or the halfling student of Trent’s, scars in color with dangerous power instead of blank. I don’t, like being here, but it is for the good of ending a war.” 

Nott shifted, hand on his shoulder as she leaned close, “He did everything to you, you didn’t do anything, everything was his fault! And! We will definitely kill him later. Soon maybe! We won’t let him steal you like Yasha was, that was terrible.” 

Caleb huffed a laugh, letting an arm slowly wrap around her, “You are right, Nott the Brave. We will get this shit done somehow.” he muttered, not altogether believing most of what she said, one hand still carding through fur. 

Nott smiled, happiness not quite in her eyes as much as it would be if she were sure herself, and hugged him, “We’re the Mighty Nein. We got this, we’ve done more impossible shit before.” 

He nodded, letting Frumpkin move off his lap before he hugged her properly back. Things weren’t quite okay yet. He wasn’t sure they would be any time soon, but he could relax just a bit. With her beside him, for the moment it lasted. 


End file.
